


塞夏|双恶魔|短篇完结[R]

by Don597



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don597/pseuds/Don597





	塞夏|双恶魔|短篇完结[R]

塞夏同人|欧洲蜜月（雾）

注意⚠️：  
（1）双恶魔设定，夏尔已经成年（很多年以后，20c初）  
（2）吃肉！（本来想写纯肉的，但不知不觉竟然加了剧情，我恨我自己）

「开始」

1915年的欧洲大陆一点也不平静。

法国西部的旅店里，胖老板正在数落着他的下人，那个下人其实就是个十三四岁的孩子，孤儿，老板捡到他的时候他正在翻垃圾桶里的残渣。老板看他可怜，索性也就带回了旅店，让他当一个杂工，给他一口饭吃。话是这么说，但老板也不过是想要一份廉价劳动力罢了。

“吱吖——”

老板循声望去，旅店的门被打开了，一个穿着燕尾服的男人，身后还跟着一个衣着华丽的孩子。

“哎哟，客人请进——”

这家旅店坐落在两镇交界的地方，位置偏远，再加上昨天下了一场大雨，路面上的泥泞现在还没干，所以基本上看不到几个客人进来。当见到这两位客人的时候，老板就来了精神，这两个人的衣料都是上等的，还有那个小孩手里的蓝宝石戒指，看样子是哪位贵族。不过老板也不明白，怎么会有贵族来光临他这个小旅店，还真是有点受宠若惊。

“客人，请问是要住店吗？”

老板一边翻查着账本，一边偷偷打量着那两个人，账本其实并没有什么可以看的，只是他实在是找不到什么事做可以凸显他的专业性了。

“我家少爷要在这里住一晚上，膳食什么的就不需要了，想请您将您的厨房借给我使用，费用另算。”

高大的男人微微俯身，虽说是请求的语气，但举手投足间都充满了不容拒绝的气息，或者说，很难有人能够拒绝他的请求。

老板听别人说过，那些上等阶层的贵族老爷们有着专门的执事服侍他们，想来这位男人就是这个小孩的执事了。听这位执事的口音，应该是英国人。

“啊，好的。”

老板回过神来，给他们找出了两把钥匙。因为对他们先入为主的印象，老板下意识地拿出了最好的两个房间的钥匙。

但执事只要了其中一把。

“一间就够了。”他这样说。

贵族小孩直接坐在沙发上，看着自家的执事从马车上搬运行李。老板还是第一次看见贵族，感慨万分。那个贵族小孩似乎早就习惯了周围的人为他服务，看着执事忙碌的样子，满脸的理所当然。老板所在的小村庄里民风淳朴，平日里谁接受了帮助，肯定是想着要报答的，从来都不敢理应如此地接受善意。

思及此，老板叹了口气。

果然贵族离他们还很遥远啊。

不过为什么他们只要了一间房呢？难道是中道落魄了吗？

也对，不然也不会入住他的旅店啊。

老板这样想，随即在脑海里又编出了一个完整的故事，他想，这个故事一定要讲给他的老婆听。

 

「一晚」

执事的厨艺很不错，老板一家都站在旁边目不转睛地看着那些食物，但进餐者的脸色始终是淡淡的。  
“今天的食物不合口味吗，少爷？”

塞巴斯蒂安垂下眼，夏尔瞥了他一眼，竟然在这位恶魔的脸上看到了委屈的神色。

“这件旅店厨房里的食材有限，委屈您了。”

感受到了夏尔的视线，塞巴斯蒂安把右手按在肩膀旁，弯下腰行礼，以示歉意。

夏尔冷哼一声，对他的作秀并不感兴趣。

“装模作样。”

他早就丧失了味觉了。

吃完饭，执事还体贴地洗了碗，服侍着夏尔上了楼。

房间里的装潢可以说是很单调，淡黄色的墙纸，红漆木板，木桌、床。墙上还挂着几幅附庸风雅的画作，都是赝品。

夏尔坐在床上，床意外地软，被褥也很轻薄，这是唯一让夏尔满意的地方。

塞巴斯蒂安跪在他面前，替他解开纽扣。

“怎么了？”

夏尔问，塞巴斯蒂安的手指在他的衣服上停留了太久，他的衬衫半敞着，可以看见因呼吸而起伏的锁骨，再往下，就可以看到腰际。

夏尔的皮肤很白，长期的娇生惯养让他的身体如同白玉一般。但此刻，却可以隐隐约约看见他身上的红点，因为是在锁骨之下，再加上夏尔衣服的衣领很高，平日里根本看不出来。

但此刻，塞巴斯蒂安可以看得清清楚楚，他也明白，这些红点的由来。

“少爷。”

夏尔的心思并不在这里，之前问塞巴斯蒂安一句也只是下意识的。而现在，塞巴斯蒂安的声音将他拉回现实，他低着头看着跪在自己面前的男人。

墨发，红瞳。

“干什么？”

塞巴斯蒂安的瞳孔变成了恶魔的兽瞳，漆红的，散发着鲜血的味道。

塞巴斯蒂安并没有回答他，只是伸出手，抚上了夏尔的脸。黑色的指甲更加衬得夏尔的白皙，塞巴斯蒂安突然靠近，捏住了夏尔的下巴。

突如其来的压迫让夏尔身体不稳，塞巴斯蒂安伸出左手环抱着他，紧紧地扣在了他的腰际。

夏尔沉了沉眼色，有些不悦。

“你又在发什么疯？”

回答夏尔的是塞巴斯蒂安的笑，他的右手极不老实地攀上夏尔的脸，从下巴往上摸，扯掉了夏尔的黑色眼罩。

夏尔的眸子闪了闪，古老的契约由此显现。

塞巴斯蒂安的手指勾勒出他眼眶的形状，抚摸着他的鼻梁，最后是嘴唇。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”

夏尔生气了，但塞巴斯蒂安却趁着他说话的空档，手指探入了他的口腔。

炽热、紧致的口腔。

夏尔难受地呜咽着，他用手抓着塞巴斯蒂安的胳膊，企图把他推走，但毫无作用。

“哦呀呀——”

塞巴斯蒂安把手指抽出来，指尖上带出了几缕银丝。夏尔喘着气，眼角流出了生理性泪水。

夏尔咳嗽了几声，缓了过来，但身上的衣服却被塞巴斯蒂安褪去。裤子被解开，衬衫从肩膀处滑落到小臂。

塞巴斯蒂安看着床上的人，脸色潮红，衣衫不整，像一个任人撷采的果实，已经熟透了。

塞巴斯蒂安的右手一路向下，抚摸着夏尔大腿的内侧。夏尔有些恼怒，但腰部还被塞巴斯蒂安的左手扣着，动弹不得，只能偏过头去，不看这一副景象。

“嗯……”

塞巴斯蒂安的手包住了夏尔的阴|茎，因为太过于熟悉，夏尔没过多久就有了反应。塞巴斯蒂安突然朝他压过来，用膝盖分开了夏尔的双腿。

见夏尔身体逐渐瘫软，塞巴斯蒂安收回左手，揉捏着夏尔的阴|茎，甚至还略带恶趣味地按压了一下龟|头，引得夏尔一阵颤抖。

感受到有异物进入了自己的身体，夏尔有些瑟缩，但塞巴斯蒂安用左手按住了他的腿。他像一只被盯上的猎物，此刻被摆放在野兽的砧板上。

“不要……”

塞巴斯蒂安凑近他，亲吻了他的嘴唇，靠近他的耳畔。

“少爷，难道不想要吗？”

恶魔在他耳边低语，甚至还伸出湿润的舌头，舔弄着他的耳垂。

夏尔想反驳他，但一阵痛感传来，塞巴斯蒂安的中指也放进了他的身体里。

“嗯……”

两根手指在甬道里探索着，深深地、抑或是弯曲着，让夏尔无法忍受。

“怎么了，少爷？你看起来好像很难受的样子。”

塞巴斯蒂安依然在他耳边，温柔而尽职地关心着他，却虚伪极了。

夏尔缓了一阵，适应了身体的异样。他偏过头，看见了塞巴斯蒂安的神情，戏谑的样子让他不爽。

啪——

夏尔伸出手，给了塞巴斯蒂安一巴掌。

“滚开，疯狗。”

塞巴斯蒂安挨了这么一下，也不见恼怒，只是露出委屈的表情。

“难道少爷不喜欢吗？”

“滚！”

夏尔用力地挣扎着，但塞巴斯蒂安的手指还在他的身体里，也不知道是他动的角度不对，还是塞巴斯蒂安给他的惩罚，手指突然弯曲了，且抵到了一个凸点。

“啊……”

情动的声音从夏尔的口中发出，带着春雨的粘稠，更像是盛开的花朵，向路过的蜜蜂散发着迷人的气息，祈求着它们的驻足。

塞巴斯蒂安很熟悉这个身体，他的每一寸、每一处，包括夏尔的敏感点。

“总是这么口是心非可不行哦，少爷。”

在夏尔喘息的片刻，又有一根手指伸入了甬道里，黑暗、窄小的甬道不停地收缩着，像是在排斥着他，但又仿佛一种无声的迎合。

夏尔躺在床上，双腿随着塞巴斯蒂安的动作而无力地摆动着，他仰着头，露出漂亮的下颚线。

甬道里的抽动随着水渍声而变得明显起来，夏尔咬着牙，眼睛紧闭着，不愿意发出任何喘息。

塞巴斯蒂安俯下身，亲吻着夏尔的头发。夏尔的额头上出了层薄汗，打湿了头发。

突然，异物从身体里退出去了。夏尔反倒有些不习惯，睁开眼，看着塞巴斯蒂安。夏尔的眼眸仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，充满着迷茫、脆弱以及致命的性感。

塞巴斯蒂安笑了，嘴角上扬。

紧接着， 一个更大的异物入侵了夏尔的身体。

“嗯啊……”

夏尔无法控制地叫出了声，他张着嘴，却只能说出一些断断续续的话来，这些话在旁人听来，只能算作是带有情趣意味的娇喘。

“塞…….塞巴斯蒂安……”

夏尔双手抓着床单，指节泛白，整个人因为疼痛而颤抖。

“怎么了，少爷？”

“慢、慢一点……”

回答夏尔的是一次更深入的撞击。

“Yes, my lord.”

夏尔的双腿像摆动的芦苇，塞巴斯蒂安每次都顶到了他的敏感点，而他的盆骨又被塞巴斯蒂安扣住，无法退缩。

塞巴斯蒂安衣衫整齐，只有裤子半褪，神情淡然，仿佛在对家具例行检查一般。而夏尔却光着下身，白色的衬衫松松垮垮地穿在身上，根本遮不了什么。

塞巴斯蒂安的速度慢了下来，夏尔喘着气，他的腿已经不知道什么时候环住了塞巴斯蒂安的腰，像一个荡妇。

夏尔不喜欢这样，他偏过头，紧抿着双唇。

塞巴斯蒂安察觉到了他的别扭，俯下身，含住了他胸前的乳|头。夏尔的身体仿佛触电般，他挺起胸膛，明明想逃开，但却像是在迎合。

“不……不要……”

塞巴斯蒂安用舌尖勾勒出乳|头的轮廓，这让夏尔有些痒，双肩颤抖着。

“不要什么，少爷？”

夏尔说不出口，索性也就闭口不谈了。这种事情上，他从来都没有占过上风，再说下去，不过是另一种羞辱。

 

夜晚，似乎能听到外边的乌鸦叫。

吵死了。夏尔心烦，顺手给了旁边的塞巴斯蒂安一巴掌。

“怎么了，少爷？”

“给我闭嘴。”

塞巴斯蒂安扬起嘴角，抓住了夏尔的手，亲吻着他的手背。

乌鸦似乎飞走了，静谧笼罩着整个夜晚，旅店老板也搂着自己的妻子睡着了。

 

END.

2019/3/21

后记：

第一次写肉文，越写越累（我也不知道为什么）越写越酸。

以后会写正经向的，肉文实在是太难啦TOT

很喜欢双恶魔设定，所以应该会做一个系列吧。


End file.
